¿Deuda?
by Usui Yasha
Summary: Regalo de cumple para ambos, HaoXLyserg...


** ¿Deuda?**

**By.** **UsUi YaShA.**

**Los personajes de shaman king pertenecen a su autor, esto solo es una loca idea en honor al cumple de Hao y Lyserg...**

Sábado 17 de marzo...

Por ser fin de semana no tenía escuela, por ende estaba aburrido en su departamento, viendo la pantalla del lapto y escuchando ese sonidito que llegaba a asquearlo.

Suspiró, no hace unos dos días que regreso de Japón, Fumbari... y no tenía nada que hacer, recordando el motivo de la breve visita a sus antiguos compañeros... 12 de marzo fue el cumpleaños del ex-líder de los yoyo's , recibió un mail de Manta diciendo que la todopoderosa Kyoyama requería de la presencia de los amigos de sus prometido como regalo de cumple... ya se le hacia raro que le invitara a pasar unios días a la pensión sin motivo aparente.

Buuueno, no tenía nada que hacer así que se iría a dormir , después de todo necesitaba un descanso, se levanto y con parsimonia apago el compu, dispuesto a dar el descanso que su cuerpo requería y no fue hasta que estuvo bien acurrucado que el timbre del depa sonó.

.-¡Genial! –resopló, ignorando el ruido y logrando entrar en su inconsciente... cosa que no duro mucho tiempo al sentir la presencia de un intruso en su alcoba.

.-¿Quién anda ahí? –se sentó en la cama, viró pero no vislumbró nada –creo que en verdad necesito un descanso –susurró para sí.

.-Lo que necesitas es un poco de cuidado –susurró una voz en su oído, haciéndolo virar para ver de quien se trataba –y yo te daré todo el que necesites –terminó con una sonrisa.

.-¿Quien demo...¿pero que carajos haces aquí¿como lograste entrar al departamento? –atibó una vez que descubrió la identidad del individuo.

.-Con calma inglés son muchas preguntas –exclamó al sentarse campante en la cama

.-¡Responde Hao! –demando, levantándose indignado.

.-¡Bien, bien! pero no te sulfures... ¿demonio¡nah! Ya no lo soy... o bueno ya no tanto –sonrío con cinismo –¿que hago aquí?, digamos que.. cobrando lo que deben y simple.. entre por la ventana.

.-Estamos en el último piso –notó el inglés confundido –¿Cobrando?

.-¡Ajá!, hace poco estuviste en la pensión.

.-¿Y? Anna dijo que no cobraría nada –reveló inocente al relajarse, hace mas de unos meses que sabía de la existencia del shaman de fuego, al principio hubo problemas, luego las cosa se calmaron y ya se toleraban, comenzaron a entablar comunicación pero el castaño siempre lo arruinaba con una de sus gracias.

.-¡No seas tonto! No es por eso, Tanma ya lo hubiera hecho.

.-¡No soy tonto! –reprochó ofendido –tú no te explicas y es Manta.

.-¡Ahs! Como sea, el caso es que... –se acerco al verde, el cual estaba sentado en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba –me debes mi regalo.

.-¿regalo?

.-Sí¿vas a repetir todo lo que diga? –comentó burlón

.-¡Jum! –se sonrojo no solo por el comentario sino por la cercanía –¿regalo de que?

.-Se nota que te afecto la compañía de esos trogloditas.

.-¡Ve al grano que estoy cansado!

.-Bien, luego no te quejes –alcanzó el espacio personal auto impuesto del chico y lo traspaso rozando los labios del verde con los propios.

.-¿Qué... c-crees... que haces? –logró articular en hilo de voz.

.-¡Ir al grano! –respondió terminando con el juego y capturando los labios de un sorprendido inglés.

Succionando, mordisqueando, tardó un poco en comenzar a responder, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño acercándolo mas y profundizando el beso, una vez que el aire se hizo necesario en ambos, se separaron, jadeantes y sonrojados.

.-Bien... pero no lo suficiente –arremeto contra el cuerpo inglés que permanecía estático, meditabundo, ensimismado.

.-¡No¡H -Hao¡Espera! –lo separó de sí –¿que rayos te pasa?

.-¡Nada! Te dije que venia por el pago de mi deuda –intento abrazar al joven.

.-¡Espera, Espera¿Qué deuda? –manoteo al moreno –¡yo no te debo nada¡Hao¡Suéltame! –chilló al descubrir las manos curiosas de su interlocutor vagando por sus piernas.

.-¡Oh, vamos Ly! –se quejó –¿Recuerdas por que fuiste a Fumbari?

.-Sí dejaras de manosearme talvez lo intentaría.

.-De acuerdo, ve aquí están mis manos –las alzo a la altura de su cabeza, mientras se volvia a sentar.

.-¿Eh? –divago un poco, Hao siempre lograba descontrolarlo –el cumpleaños de yho

.-¡Correcto! –se acercó

.-¡Eh, eh¡Quieto!... ¿y eso que?

.-Como que ¿Y eso que? –imitó –que por si no recuerdas somos gemelos –hizo notar un poco molesto.

.-¿Y?

.-¿Y¿Solo vas a decir Y? -iiritado

.-¿Esperaste 5 días para decírmelo?

.-Sí, espere 5 días para decírtelo -malhumorado –¿y sabes por qué¿Por qué espere hasta hoy? –logró articular ignorando el malestar que la poca atención del inglés provocaba

.-En realidad... ¡no!

.-¡Bien! –se sobrepuso, no creyó lo que la poca indeferencia del inglés provocó en su orgullo y ¿por que no decirlo? su corazòn.

.-Vamos Hao, habla de una vez que estoy cansado y no me hace gracia verte en mi habitaciòn.

.-Ya, ya solo queria desearte un Feliz cumpleaños, pero veo que tu ni al caso asì que... -se elevò con gracia del comodo asiento, dispuestoa a irse .

.-¡Hao! -le detuvò con un agarre en su brazo -¡oh, vamos no te molestes... es que... -bajo el rostro -... no acostumbro a celebrar mi cumpleaños... es mas... ni siquiera lo recordaba...

.-El que tu no lo hagas no significa que yo no pueda... -volteo, tomando la mano del inglès entre la suya, sonriendo, alzò el rostro del chico -asì que... -lo apegò a sì mismo -vamos a celebrarlo -susurrò con lìbido provocando un estremecimiento en el verde, al cual se le sumo otro mas al sentir la presiòn que unas manos curiosas ejercìan en su trasero

.-Hao... no creo.. que...

.-¡Shis! -tomo el rostro sonrojado en sus manos -aùn me debes mi regalo -sonrìo al momento que ataca los labios de Lyserg y toda lo que abarca a su anatomìa...

Besos, arrumacos, palabras susurradas al oido, abrazos y union de cuerpos. Poco a poco la ropa de ambos quedo esparcida por la habitaciòn sin el menor cuidado, se dejaron caer en la cama prosiguiendo con su danza de cuerpos, una peticiòn, un fuerte sonrojo y un gemido mitad placer y dolor fue escuchado en el silencio, roto solo por las respiraciones agitadas de los dos individuos, acelerando el ritmo, las embestidas y el placer, culminando con un grito de jùbilo donde se distinguian dos nombres y el murmullo de un te quiero al contrario.

Domingo 18 de marzo...

Despertò con una sensaciòn de relajaciòn absoluta, aspirò el aroma fresco de la mañana y esbozo una tonta sonrisa. Virò al cuerpo que permanecìa desnudo sobre sì y sonrìo aùn mas al recordar la maravillosa sensaciòn que tuvo al ver la disposiciòn de su Koi en complacerlo, hundio su nariz en el cuello del contrario, tratando de fundirse una vez mas con èl, logrando en le proceso despertarlo.

.-¡Uhm! -se desperezò bajo la atenta mirada del castaño, al percatarse de eso y de la escases de ropa se sonrojo violentamente.

.-No me dijas que ahora te apena -socaron exclamò el castaño, ganandose un golpe en sus costillas, arrugando su expresiòn continuo -¡Buenos dìas dormilòn! -le rodeo la cintura.

.-¡Buenos dìas!... -le besò.

.-¿Tienes algo planeo para hoy? -preguntò una vez se separaron

.-Creo que no -contestò luego de divagar un poco -¿por¿Tù tienes uno? -insinuò, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas.

.-Tenìa planeado ir a un restaurante fino -vio con diversiòn el rostro confundido del inglès -almorzar y llevarte a dar un paseo por toda Parìs...-Lyzerg no salia de su asombro al parecer el castaño planeo una perfecta cita para un domingo -pero creo que tu plan me gusta mucho màs -se lanzò al anonadado chico sin dar oportunidad a una replica o rechazò...

Despues de todo, obtuvo lo que desde antaño deseaba y logrò celebrar sin creses el cumpleaños que ambos,secretamente y desesperadamente añoraban...

Notas de la Autora:

Bien... despuès de meses y meses intentando un one-shot, logrè crear este absurdo... espero que les guste... en honor al delicado inglès por su cumple el pasado sàbado 17 y el Gemelo Asakura el 12 de marzo... se los debìa, gracias por todo mi gran musa Asakura y he aquì tu regalo... HaoXLyserg... comentarios, rechazos, bombas, en un review les quepa bien...

UsuI YaShA...


End file.
